


Intertwined

by ravenclaw5sos (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angel!Phil, Angst, Demon!Dan, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ravenclaw5sos
Summary: Dan bit his lip, casting his eyes downwards and up again, hoping Phil would get the message. And he did. “Dan… you know how I feel about doing that stuff with…with you.” Dan huffed, folding his arms, because why did all this have to be so complicated? “Oh, come on,” Phil murmured, scooting closer to Dan and kissing his cheek, gentle and soft. “We’ve been through this; we’re not doing that anymore. It’s too risky and it’s not right, you know that.”-Dan is a demon, and Phil is an angel, and they're kind of, sort of, a little bit in love. But they shouldn't be; in fact, demons and angels shouldn't even talk to each other. Or kiss. Or have sex. Or have any sorts of feelings towards one another. But...well, nobody needs to know.-Title from Dodie Clarks song of the same name





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this is a new fanfic I'm starting, I really hope you guys like it! If you did, please leave kudos, I'll be forever grateful <3 Its gonna have quite a few chapters though I'm not sure how many yet :) Enjoy! Chapter title from

Dan supposed he was the cliché bad boy. Pretended he didn’t care when he did, walked around like he owned the world. He knew he didn’t, of course, he barely even owned enough self esteem to get by, but no one had to know that. Ripped jeans, hair always a mess, lip ring and a single tattoo. Yes, yes, an edgy tattoo of his favourite song lyric- all extremely cliché, each day another page in an ordinary book. 

Except it really wasn’t. You see, Dan was a demon. Yep, you heard correctly. A demon. Worked for the devil, sent up to cause a bit of trouble now and again. Nothing serious- he was only 18, the older ones dealt with the real stuff. Nah, he just played around a bit, made sure no one got too happy; if everyone enjoyed their life all the time, then they wouldn’t know how to appreciate happiness, now, would they? Happiness would just be their everyday mood, and then they wouldn’t be thankful for it, and it was important to be thankful. Well…that’s what Dan told himself; deep down, he knew what he was doing was evil, and there was no justifying it. But, he had to make a living somehow, and causing trouble was pretty much the only job a demon of his age could do. 

Phil, on the other hand, supposed he was the cliché good boy. Polite and kind, please and thank you all around. Hair nicely combed, brightly coloured t-shirts and a pen drawing on his arm because he was too scared to get a tattoo. 

Cliché, except…you guessed it. Phil was an angel. Sent down from Heaven to bring love and joy to the world; he didn’t do much, none of the big stuff, just made peoples days a little brighter. Sometimes it was as simple as complimenting someone, sometimes it was helping a lost dog find its owner, or giving some dorky teenager enough confidence to ask his crush out to prom. Anything, really, anything that was good and pure and innocent. 

Angels and demons didn’t like to interact; moral instincts were a barrier, though sometimes the barriers could be destroyed if the feelings and desires were strong enough. 

“Hey, Dan, wait up!” Dan turned around, eyebrows raised in expectation and surprise, before he sighed, a small smile making its way onto his lips. “Oh, for fucks sake, go away.”

Phil caught up, breathing heavily from running, and grinned, halo emitting enough light for Dan to see the freckles on Phils nose, the outline of his snowy white wings behind him, despite the fact that it was the middle of the night. “Come on, I haven’t seen you in, like, two days! Give me a break.” Dan smirked, shaking his head. 

“So?” Phil prompted. “How are you- what did you do today?” The brunette shrugged, sitting down on the park bench beside them. “Fine. And, not much, to be honest. Everyone around here is very miserable, so my job has already been done. I might go to a new place tomorrow, new town, where everyone could do with a bit of mischief in their perfect lives.”

Phil let out a soft ‘oh’, looking down to hide the frown on his face. “What?” Dan asked, before getting it. “Oh, seriously, Phil? You’re upset about me moving? Look, I’ll tell you exactly where I’m going if I leave, okay? Don’t worry, your worrying persistence to annoy me at least ten times a week won’t be harmed, you’ll still have your fun.” Phil smiled at this, pretty blue eyes glinting in the moonlight. 

“Do you want to hear about what I did?” He asked, cocking his head to one side slightly. Dan grimaced. “I don’t particularly care, but you’re gonna tell me anyway, so go ahead.” The angel laughed, a very lovely sound, Dan must say. “I started my volunteer work at the charity shop, and told some girl who looked sad that I loved the colour of her hair, and gave up my seat for a pregnant woman on the bus!” Despite Dan being taught all of this angelic stuff was stupid and pointless, he couldn’t help but smile at how excited and utterly delighted Phil sounded. “Nice. You know, there’s one more good deed you could do before going home tonight…” He winked, grinning when Phil furrowed his eyebrows questioningly. 

Dan bit his lip, casting his eyes downwards and up again, hoping Phil would get the message. And he did. “Dan… you know how I feel about doing that stuff with…with you.” Dan huffed, folding his arms, because why did all this have to be so complicated? “Oh, come on,” Phil murmured, scooting closer to Dan and kissing his cheek, gentle and soft. “We’ve been through this; we’re not doing that anymore. It’s too risky and it’s not right, you know that.”

Dan was still upset, but let Phil rest his head on his shoulder. “But…we were both happy, weren’t we? We were careful, and you still feel the way you felt, and I still feel the way I felt, so where’s the problem?” Phil groaned and sat up straight. “It’s not that simple, okay?”

Dan opened his mouth, ready to protest and start another fight, like always, but Phil spoke over him. “I’m not going to fight with you, Dan. We can talk about this another time, when we’re not both absolutely exhausted, yeah?” 

Angel Phil, always staying calm, always knowing the righteous thing to do. Dan sighed, closing his eyes, because it was true, he was absolutely exhausted, despite not actually doing that much today; being a demon in itself was rather emotionally and physically tiring. “Okay.” He mumbled, making Phil beam radiantly. “Okay. I’m gonna go now, so…” He suddenly pulled Dan into a rather forceful hug, but Dan would be lying if he said he minded. When they pulled apart, there was a moment of silence, apart from a single car driving along the road near them, loud music from someones house party a few roads away. “Goodnight, Dan.” Phil whispered, and then he was gone, leaving Dan alone to his thoughts. The silhouette of Phil in the night sky was visible for a few seconds, until he passed the barrier between Earth and Heaven, a split in the sky opening for half a second to let him through, and then it was back to an untouched canvas of galaxies, as if nothing had even happened.


End file.
